Touch
by kuroiteburu
Summary: RivaMika/LeviMika fluff. In which Eren thinks his sister is sleeping with the Corporal. Rated T for some words. One-Shot.


A/N: I am not a native speaker and although this has been beta-read, I do not guarantee that it is error-free. Also, this stroy was titled "Touch" for the lack of a better name. I hope you enjoy and please leave some feedback so I can improve!

* * *

Eren was exhausted beyond belief. Ever since he had become an official member of squad Levi, not a single day had gone by without training. Though Eren would mostly train with the other members, Levi sometimes challenged him to see if his combat skills had improved. Whenever Eren was not busy with his Squad, Hanji would make him engage in numerous experiments.

It was late, too late, and he wanted nothing more but sleep. He decided to talk to Erwin and complain about the rigor of his training, but that could wait until tomorrow. It was not like the Scouting Legion had set working hours, but recently, he barely had time to sleep.

Eren stretched his arms and yawned loudly before making his way to his chambers. On his way there, he passed Corporal Levi's room and contemplated having a little chat with his superior. He sighed to himself, thinking that the conversation wouldn't be too long anyways. He raised his hand to knock on the door – he knew the Corporal would be irate and would most likely insult him if he didn't knock before entering.

Seconds before his knuckles met the wood, he heard something coming from inside the room. It was something like a moan or a groan. Startled, he stopped his movement and tried to listen harder. What was going on in the corporal's room?

"Ahhh! Stop! Not there…. Corporal, don't."

That voice definitely didn't belong to Corporal Levi, and it caused Eren to gulp. He shouldn't be there, he shouldn't eavesdrop. If the Corporal found out, Eren would be beaten nearly to death, and then allowed to heal just so that another beating would be brought down upon him.

"Shit, Ackerman. Shut up and stop moving."

There was silence after that, followed by more moaning and whimpering.

What? Eren wasn't sure if he heard correctly – that couldn't be, Mikasa would never do something with the Corporal. Not something like that, at least. But listening intensely, he realized it was really Mikasa moaning. Just what should he do in a situation like this? He didn't want Levi doing these things with his sister. He didn't want Levi near his sister. Even though they had been in a squad for the past five years, he never wanted her to be near him. The two never seemed to get along well, and he didn't want Mikasa to get hurt. If Levi's patience with her slipped, if she just said too much, the Corporal would destroy her.

"You can go harder now, you know."

"I figured you like it rough, Ackerman."

Mikasa is having sex with Corporal Levi. His sister is having sex. With the person she despised most. His sister. Levi. Sex. What.

This was it. This was the end of Eren. Just what on earth was going on in that room? He wanted to barge in there, wanted to tell her that she is out of her mind. He wanted to punch Levi for doing his sister. But he knew that if he did that, he would be beaten and would end up as a bloody pulp on the floor. So he did the only thing he could do – he left for his room and prayed to whatever god there was that Mikasa would be fine.

* * *

Earlier that day—

Kick, dodge, punch, dodge, repeat.

It was the pattern they had at the end of their sparring. Mikasa Ackerman had been sparring with Corporal Levi for quite some time. A few weeks ago, Erwin had granted her request to receive training from someone from a higher rank. She had said that the members of the squad (aside from Levi, because he was too busy and never really trained with them) had nothing to teach her and she wanted to advance further. She needed to refine her battle skill and that could only be accomplished by training with someone more skilled than her.

Erwin had decided that Levi should spare some of his precious (cleaning) time to train Miss Ackerman. He, like everyone else, saw the young woman's potential. At first, Mikasa had thought it was a stupid mistake to complain to Erwin. She still didn't like Levi because of how he treated Eren. She had put her grudge against him aside, not only because she had matured, but also because she came to respect him as a soldier. He was a good teacher, he didn't show mercy, and that was what she needed. The tension he let out in their sparring sessions meant less aggressiveness towards Eren.

Over the short period they had been training together, Mikasa came to realize just how strong the Corporal really was. The Corporal's skill with the 3DMG far surpassed her own skill, and she didn't fully understand why. Even when she practiced his technique, she would not have as much control over it as he had. No matter how much she trained, the Corporal's stamina and speed exceeded hers. Not by far, but enough to make her realize her own rank. Mikasa secretly admired the Corporal for his strength. If she could become as good as him, it would be no problem for her to protect Eren from anything that may threaten them.

Levi had learned to respect Mikasa as well. Her resolve was unbreakable when it came to things she cherished (though he wished she sometimes showed as much enthusiasm for missions that didn't particularly involve Eren). He saw her potential, but he also saw through the façade she had managed to keep up for all the years. He knew why she did all these things for Eren – she was broken beyond repair and Eren was her weak attempt at filling the emptiness in her heart. Her emotions were a problem in battle, but he was always there to fix things, he put an eye on her. And because she, unlike other people, deserved to be part of his squad. He granted her wish to join. He knew she didn't do it so serve humanity, but for Eren. And that was alright with him, because he could always use Eren as a weapon in more ways than one.

That day, though, Levi seemed out of it. He wasn't blocking her obvious attacks, he was counterattacking half-heartedly and Mikasa clearly had the upper hand in battle. He wasn't focusing on the battle at all, his mind was seemingly occupied with something else. Usually, he would attack her and she would dodge, and if she was fast enough, he would even let her try to land a hit on him. Afterwards, he would tell her how to improve her technique or show her certain movements, like how to regain control of the situation when one was pinned to the ground.

The Corporal suddenly raised his right hand, signaling for the sparring to stop. Mikasa was glad that he did, her body was too exhausted to keep up any longer. The constant use of 3DMG, the running of endless laps in the morning and the long sparring sessions after lunch were taking a toll on her body. Her muscles were stiff and it hurt when she flexed them too much.

"Ackerman.", he began, but didn't say anything else for a few minutes, his blank expression directed at her. Even after the tiring match, the Corporal seemed unaffected by the physical wear his body had experienced. There were no signs of exhaustion; no fast breathing or sweat on his brows. Mikasa was impressed, because she was breathing heavily and her sweat caused the back of her shirt to cling to her back.

"Ackerman, you are too tense. I observed you closely today, as you may have noticed. You can't be this tense in battle. Get dinner, shower and come to my room afterwards." When the Corporal finally decided to speak, she was somewhat taken aback by the authority in his voice. If she didn't know better, Mikasa would have thought that the Corporal might have been angry at her because of her poor performance. Cursing herself that he had noticed, she nodded, turned around and walked to the washroom near the chamber she shared with Historia and Ymir.

Mikasa couldn't help but wonder what the Corporal was up to. Would he tell her that there was no point in training her? Would he scold her? Would he tell her how to help her muscles? She scrubbed harder at her scalp with her nails, deep in thought. She had not managed to take a shower right away because she had to help Eren prepare dinner. Mikasa showered after dinner and hoped the Corporal wouldn't be too angry at her for being late.

After scrubbing down her body, removing all the sweat and grime from her earlier activities, she dried her body with a towel and slung one around her hair. She walked to her shared room and was greeted by Ymir and Historia making out. Ignoring the two, she went to her closet and picked out a casual shirt and loose pants.

"Finally. Remove your shirt and pants and lay face-down on the bed.", Levi said when Mikasa entered his room. His words confused her, what was he going to do?

"Don't worry, it is clean." He said as if to reassure her. The corporal wouldn't have any dirty thoughts, Mikasa thought to herself. She blinked at him, but decided that he would probably lose his temper if she went against his orders. Letting out a soft sigh, she slowly began to unbutton her blouse. Levi was still bent over the paperwork on his desk, not even sparing a single glance at her.

"You can fold your clothes and put them on the table - your scarf, too. It will get in the way." He said just as she had started to undo her pants and slide them gently down her legs. She complied, folded her blouse and pants and laid them neatly onto the table beside his bed.

"Get a towel from the bathroom. Your hair is wet and I don't want my pillow to get wet." Mikasa complied and did that, too. She came back from his bathroom (why would he get a bathroom for himself and all the other people have to share one?) and climbed onto his bed, lying down like he ordered her to.

Levi signed the last of his paperwork before stretching his neck and getting up. He walked over to the bed, took off his Jacket, and placed it onto the small table beside his bed. His shoes went off as well, and he placed them neatly under his bed. Mikasa didn't dare look at him, afraid of what was going to happen. She overheard him mumbling something about an "annoying brat" under his breath, but dismissed it.

After Levi rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, he moved onto the bed and kneeled down beside Mikasa. "This may hurt a bit, but you will feel better afterwards." Just what was he about to do to her?

His hands moved to one of her calves, stroking up the length of it before slowly but firmly massaging the muscles of her legs. Mikasa was somewhat taken aback by his unexpected behavior and also by how warm and soft his rough hands felt against her smooth skin. He was right, it hurt a bit, but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt after training.

She relaxed when he started on her other calf and let out a sigh of content. She didn't know why the Corporal did this, she didn't think she deserved some of his precious time because she knew well enough that he was a fairly busy man, especially with the new recruits in the Legion that Erwin wanted his help with.

She wasn't one to thank Levi; she still hated him and couldn't forgive him for all the things he did to Eren. For all the times Levi couldn't save Eren, but most of all she couldn't forgive him for the tears he never shed. He was broken inside, she knew because she was, too. But it didn't help because Levi wouldn't let anyone near himself. He was a stubborn old man, just like she was a stubborn brat.

His hands moved higher, now massaging the back of her thighs. She started to tense up, trying not to wiggle out of his grasp. She was ticklish there, no matter how you touched her. Even his firm movements were causing her to almost lose her composure. However, his hands moved a bit higher, close to her buttocks now. The sensation was too much for her and she started twitching and squirming. She tried biting her tongue in order to keep still, but Levi's touch was too good and the reaction couldn't be helped.

"Ahhh! Stop! Not there… Corporal, don't!", she managed to say between gasps and heavy breaths, wiggling her legs to try to free them from his grasp. He stopped his movements to scold her.

"Fuck, Ackerman. Shut up and stop moving."

She nodded in compliance and he began to massage her thighs once again, however, she started wiggling under his grasp soon after. He was unaffected by this though, and continued the torture.

"Corporal… please!", Mikasa managed to mutter. But Levi had had enough. He was an impatient man.

He moved his body over hers, the fabric of his shirt lightly grazing the skin of her back. A shiver ran down her spine because of the soft friction. Levi moved his face close to her ear.

"Ackerman I swear, if you are not going to quit this shit and stop moving around, you will clean this fucking castle for the rest of the year. Every. Single. Day. Are we clear? Now, relax." His voice was threatening and she knew he was serious. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the touch on her legs, but it never came. Instead, she felt him shifting on the bed. He was kneeling over her, each of his knees just a few inches away of her body.

His started massaging her lower back gently, slowly moving up.

"Ackerman, your bindings are in the way. May I remove them?", Levi asked, in a professional and stoic manner, not that she could see him anyways.

She was embarrassed by his question. She knew he wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her body, but she was nervous nonetheless. Figuring her voice would be shaky, she settled for a simple shrug of her shoulders instead of muttering a reply.

Levi took the hint and removed himself from his position over her body so that she could sit up in order for her chest bindings to be removed. She tried not thinking too much about his hands being so close to her breasts, but she was glad he couldn't look at her face. It would be too embarrassing for her if he saw her cheeks blush a deep crimson.

When he was done removing the bindings, she lay back down and he kneeled over her once again. He resumed his work on her back, massaging her upper back, relieving the tension there that he knew came from the pressure he put on her during training.

"You can go harder now, you know." She knew he was holding back because of what happened with her legs just minutes go.

"Tch. I figured you like it rough Ackerman." Although his voice sounded just as annoyed as ever, she could hear the smirk on his lips. Sick pervert.

She pressed her face further into his pillow, trying to ignore her embarrassment. Yes. She liked it rough. But she would never voice that out loud, her friends would not understand, Eren would not understand. She wasn't a little girl that needed to be protected from the world. She wasn't a girl that needed to be handled with great care. All she needed was respect and so far, only Levi seemed to realize that she wanted to be treated equally to the other soldiers. To some, it might appear unwomanly, but that was the person that she had become.

Levi began to apply more pressure to his hands, kneading the muscles underneath her skin, slowly but effectively removing the knots. His movements were controlled and precise, not random and sloppy. She wondered if he had done anything like this before.

"You are good at this."

"Thanks."

There was silence after that. Levi's hands moved to her shoulders, where Mikasa winced a bit because it hurt at first, but she relaxed after a few seconds. When Levi deemed her shoulders done, he shuffled around, placing his knees beside her waist. He grabbed one of her arms gently and worked his magic there, as well as on the other arm.

Though, after what felt like an eternity in heaven, he stopped moving.

"That's it, you're done. I expect your performance in battle to be better from now on. And don't let your muscles get this tensed up again, it's almost like touching bricks, and I am definitely not doing this again.", he said in his usual, indifferent voice.

He got up once again and rolled onto the bed beside her. She slowly got up from the bed, trying to twist her body in a way that would not allow the Corporal see her breasts. Just as she was about to shift from her sitting position to standing in front of his bed, but Levi's hand reached out to grab her wrist.

"Oi, brat. I didn't to tell you to leave just yet."

He didn't know why he was doing it. What he had said was partially true, but he couldn't care less what she did after he was so fucking nice to her. He didn't even understand why he massaged Mikasa in the first place. But now, it seemed too late just to pretend nothing happened.

He pulled her back onto the bed, placing her head softly on his chest as he was lying down. His own head was resting against his pillow, and his hands slowly found their way to Mikasa's head where he began running his fingers tentatively through her hair. He moved his fingertips softly against her scalp in a soothing motion. After a few minutes, his hands moved a bit lower, softly massaging her neck, almost tickling it because his touch was so gentle to her soft skin. This wasn't him, not at all, and he knew she must have noticed. But she was too shocked to say anything.

Half of her wanted to get away because this felt so wrong to her. He was her superior, he was the Lance Corporal. And whatever he was doing, it was probably very inappropriate. The other half of her, however, enjoyed his touch. Maybe that part of her mind was stronger, or maybe she was too exhausted to move, but she didn't even flinch as his hands roamed around her body, caressing, tickling.

Maybe he craved closeness. He was a lonely man, after all. Maybe it was selfish of him to use her like this, but she didn't feel like she was used at all. It felt like he was doing this for her. Even if it wasn't, she couldn't know for sure, she had let him continue doing whatever he did, because deep down she knew that she owed him at least that. He had saved her life, Eren's and Armin's life on more than one occasion and not once had she thanked him. If cuddling with her was what he wanted, she would grant him that wish.

Levi could have never imagined that she could be so beautiful. He never imagined that a girl that could kill a titan within seconds could look as beautifully vulnerable as she did. He never thought a soldier's skin could be so soft. He just couldn't pull away.

She moved one of her hands to rest on his abdomen, feeling his hard muscles through his shirt. She had not expected anything else from his body, but was still pleased by her discovery. It then struck her mind that she had never seen him without a shirt, and she really wondered why. Mikasa dismissed her thoughts soon, relenting herself into the bliss that he caused her.

Mikasa could have never imagined that she would let the Corporal so close to her and trust him with her body. She didn't even care that she was as good as naked anymore. And soon, she felt herself drift into a peaceful slumber. Levi realized this shortly after and decided against waking her, because she felt so damn nice in his arms and on his chest. She was too beautiful. He carefully placed the blanked on their fused bodies and watched her sleep in silence.

Levi hadn't bothered with the curtains that day. Even though he was extremely tired, he was sad when he noticed the sun rising up. He knew it was time to wake the beauty in his arms and have her go to her room before the cadet assigned to waking the other cadets knocked her door.

Tch, he didn't even know why they even assigned that duty to someone. A good cadet manages to wake on their own at the right time.

He sighed and pulled the woman in his arms closer. He didn't want to let her go just yet. Her body on his felt like it belonged there and the usually annoyed corporal found his mind at ease. Just what was this woman doing to him? He was definitely not in his right mind. Maybe Hanji put something in his tea yesterday that caused his brain to melt.

The room was getting brighter by the minute as the sun made its way to the sky. He sighed once again and decided it was time to finally wake Mikasa. But how should he go about it? Shake her? Talk to her? Pinch her arm? He decided on shaking her lightly, but started to regret his decision immediately, because Mikasa out a soft groan.

"Mikasa. It's time to wake up. You have to go to your room. I don't want to be seen in an inappropriate situation like this.", he said to the still groggy female.

"W-What? My room? Huh?", she was visibly confused, but when her eyes opened and took sight of his shirt, her eyes widened in shock. "Corporal? What is going on?"

She didn't dare move since she felt her own nudeness underneath the covers and she didn't want to expose herself to him.

"Tch. You brat. You fell asleep on me yesterday." He grunted, his arms now lazily resting on his sides.

Mikasa's thoughts were racing through her head and she couldn't quite grasp onto the situation. Trying to focus on what was more important now – getting covered or beating up the Corporal – she sat up and pulled the covers up with her in order to wrap around her body defensively.

"As if I'd want to look at something like that." He barked at her.

"So you are gay after all, huh?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Get out, Ackerman." he, thought.

She found her clothes on the table beside his bed and awkwardly put them on under the covers.

"I just hope for your well-being that you didn't do anything to my body." And with that, she left his room.

Levi rolled onto his stomach and released a groan that was muffled by his pillow. "Who does she think she is talking to? Why does she not treat her superior with respect?", He wondered.

Levi got up and searched his drawers for clean sheets. Her lingering scent was driving him insane. _Stupid brat._

* * *

At the dining hall

"Ehhh, Levi what is wrong with you today? You seem more annoyed than usual!" Hanji exclaimed loudly at his strange demeanor. He grunted in response, but she kept pushing. "Leviiii do I have to get Erwin – "

"Something kept me from sleeping peacefully. I am tired, that is all."

Sipping his tea, he let his eyes roam through the room until they landed on a certain black-haired woman who was hiding half of her face in a red scarf, and a smirk formed on his face.

When she felt his eyes on her, she tried to meet his gaze. He had his usual emotionless face, but somehow she knew he had been smirking only seconds ago. Her own lips formed into a small smile. She decided to forgive him, to start new, because she remembered she was no better. She had beaten Eren, too, long before, in a time she barely remembered.

Eren, however, observed the two carefully and intently. The looks they shared were only adding to his suspicions. He would have to investigate this further.


End file.
